Power Outage
by Error401
Summary: The power has gone out and Jerome and Mitch need some way to entertain themselves


Ok so I suck at beginnings so credit goes to foodanddrankdank she helped me on the beginning so here we go

SMUT AHEAD!

It was just another day of recording and editing. Not much fun, for the editing part. Recording was always fun with Mitch, especially when you can see the live actions of his smiles and laug-. Wait, what? What was I saying? I only liked Mitch as a friend…I think. Well, how was I supposed to know?

My thoughts were interrupted with a flicker of a light, then soon all the others following it. There goes hours of editing.

"SHIT SHIT NO MITCH!" I exclaim, standing up, bewildered on what just happened.

"Calm down Jerome, i'm sure it saved. Calm yo' tits," he replies soothingly.

"Alright, alright," I reply back, sitting down. The room was silenced for a few minutes, and that was when we realized that the lights weren't gonna turn on anytime soon. "Um…Mitch?"

"Mhm?" he asks. I could see his cute-ass face through the dark.

"It's not gonna turn on anytime soon. You know, the lights," I state. "Got anything to do?" I could hear the tension through the air, just blankness. I hear his chair squeak, and his footsteps towards me.

(This is where I take over)

"Hm you know we could play hide and seak." He says grabbing my arm and dragging me to the living room it also being pitch black.

"Mitch we arn't 5 anymore" I laughed letting the Canadian pull me.

"Just sit down and count to ten." Mitch said a spark in his eyes.

"Fine 1 2 3.." I closed my eyes and started counting, I could hear him running to the bedroom. Looks like I found you before I'm even done counting.

" 8, 9, 10 ready or not here I come biggums." I laughed walking to the bedroom.

Looking around I saw a lump in the covers.

"I wonder where Mitch is?" I said trying to hold in a laugh. Walking forward I hit my leg on the side of the bed.

"SHIT!" I yelled a muffled laugh coming from the blankets.

"God damn I hate when the power goes out." I muttered going to the side of the bed.

"I wonder were you ARE!" I yelled pulling the blanket back and jumping on the body under it.

"JEROME WHAT AH!" Mitch yelled trying to get me off of him.

"NOT THIS TIME!" I yelled back pinning his arms above his head and sitting in between his legs so his legs were pinned.

Looking down at the Canadian I could see his face much better my eyes getting use to the dark. Blushing I noticed the position we were in.

"So uh how about the airline food biggums?" Mitch laughed looking up at me.

"It's good but I don't like the peanuts that much." I laughed

"Yeah me too I do like the wine though you want some?" He laughed back trying to adjust his legs.

"Yes I would is that some of it on your lips?" I said leaning down to kiss him.

Mitch just laid there shocked for about 5 seconds but soon leaned in on the kiss making it deeper.

Letting go of his wrists I put my hands on the side of him keeping me upright, Mitch feeling his hands were free ran then through my hair making me moan. Taking the advantage he pushed his tongue into my mouth. Fighting for dominance I pushed his tongue back and explored every part of his mouth wanting to remember it.

Breaking apart for air I leaned down and trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck, moans erupted from the Canadian as I kissed a part of his neck.

"Oh you like me kissing here don't you?" I chuckled kissing it again.

"Ahh yes yes Jerome." Mitch moaned putting his hands under my shirt and moving his hands up and down.

Bitting down on the tender skin I licked and lapped at it leaving a good sized hicky there.

My pants were getting tighter and tighter as we continued and I knew Mitch was the same because I could feel his poking at my leg, witch was not helping mine.

"Biggums stop for a second." Mitch said pushing my mouth if his neck.

"What?" I asked lust in my voice and eyes.

"Take your shirt off." He commanded me taking his off so I saw his abs .

Taking my shirt off I leaned down and kissed his chest

"Ahh oh god Jerome" Mitch moaned the fact that my leg was pushing into his erection was not helping.

Kissing down Mitch's chest I stopped at his zipper to his jeans

"Do you want me too?" I asked looking up at the moaning Canadian.

"Ah yes please Jerome!" Mitch moaned.

chuckling I unzipped his jeans I pulled them slowly down so he was just in his boxers a huge tent in them.

"Looks like someone is happy." I laughed poking the tip of the tent.

"Ahh Jerome!" Mitch cried out. Bucking up.

Hooking my fingers under his boxers I slid them off Mitch's length popping out.

"Ah oh god Jerome please" Mitch hissed the cold air hitting it.

Lifting my hand up I ran a finger slowly down it.

"Jerome oh god Jerome please don't fucking tease me." Mitch moaned and wined at the same time somehow making it sexy as hell.

"Sure Mitch." I said before I took his length in my mouth.

"OH MY GOD JEROME AHH!" Mitch yelled bucking his hips up.

Bring my mouth up I licked and nipped the tip of Mitch's erection, moans erupted from his mouth.

Slowly I pushed my mouth all the way down his cock, pushing my gag reflects back.

"Jerome oh god Jerome I'm coming!" Mitch yelled thrusting once before his liquids came out. Swallowing I took it all in.

"Jerome take your pants of right now." Mitch commanded me siting up.

Obeying I took my pants and boxers off and threw them across the room.

Hissing as my very erection hit the cold air.

"Turn around and suck." I said sticking my fingers in front of his mouth.

Mitch looking at me sucked my fingers making sure that we had eye contact the whole time and boy did that turn me on.

"That's good." I said taking my fingers out of his mouth " hey Mitch roses are red,violets are blue, bend over." I said making my voice husky.

"Yes sir." Mitch said turning over so I could have access to his hole.

Putting one of my fingers at the entry I pushed it in.

"Ah Jerome!" Mitch moaned moving his ass around to get used to my finger.

Taking my finger out I pushed It back in pumping my finger.

Inserting another finger Mitch screamed

"Shhh Mitch it's ok just relax." I cooded trying to relax the Canadian.

"This might hurt Mitch but I need to stretch you." I said as I scissored my fingers stretching him.

"Oh god please Jerome I need you please." Mitch begged.

"Ok Mitch." I said taking my fingers out and reaching for the bedside table

"Here it is." I muttered grabbing the lube and squirting some in my hand an putting it on my erection.

Putting my tip to his hole I asked him if he was ready.

"Yes"

Pushing in Mitch screamed.

"Shhh I won't move just tell me when to move." I told him.

"Move." He commanded moving his ass around to get friction

Slowly I took my erection out and pushed it back in.

"Jerome faster!" Mitch begged moaning into the bed.

Moving faster I pushed in and out of him angling my self different I pushed in.

"AHHHH OH GOD JEROME YES RIGHT THERE!" Mitch yelled

Found it

Pushing in and out faster I reached around to grab Mitch's erection pumping it in and out.

"Jerome I'm coming!" Mitch yelled

I could feel the naught in my belly getting tighter.

"Oh god so am I!" I yelled pushing into Mitch faster.

"OH GOD JEROME!" Mitch yelled coming all over the bed and my hand.

Feeling Mitch come made me go over the edge. Pushing in one last time I let my juices fill the Canadian, falling on top of him I was exhausted.

"Oh god Mitch oh my god." I panted pulling out of him and landing next to him.

"Ah Jerome that was so good." Mitch said panting as he looked at me.

"I think the power should go out every night." I joked rapping my arms around him.

"We don't need the power to go out." He replied kissing me.

"You know I think I have one more in me." I said winking at the Canadian.

"Do you?" He joked making his voice husky.

"I do." I said leaning on top of him. "I love you Mitch." I said

"I love you too." He replied

We didn't get any sleep that night.


End file.
